


True to His Nature

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys discuss Zack's actions. Tag to <i>Texas Longhorn</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True to His Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 9: Texas Longhorn

"I'm just saying, Zack shouldn't have gone after those guys."

"Yeah, but I guess it was like he said, he was being true to his nature. He couldn't stand the thought that Harris and Chaco were walking around free after what they did; he felt he had to do something about it."

"Even though it cost him his life?"

"Don't you see? It was worth it to him. He was empty without his Emmylou. All he had left was vengeance."

"He took the law into his own hands. You telling me you're okay with that?"

"No, I... I don't know."


End file.
